


Jammy's Versions of Beetlejuice Contest Entry

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Abusive!Juno, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, Gen, Past Abuse, Sympathetic Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Where I'm placing my entries for Chaotii's Design Your Own Beetlejuice Contest https://chaotti.tumblr.com/post/187685319045/hello-this-contest-is-inspired-by-the-fact-that





	Jammy's Versions of Beetlejuice Contest Entry

**Author's Note:**

> These are entries for this contest https://chaotti.tumblr.com/post/187685319045/hello-this-contest-is-inspired-by-the-fact-that

**Current Name: **Beetlejuice Peccator

**Forgotten Name: **Kokabiel

**Species: **Fallen Angel / Demon

**Role:** Tempter of Humans

**Status:** On mission to tempt humans into doing bad deeds

**Personality: **Beetlejuice is a very childish and clueless demon. He's easily tricked despite thinking that he's very cleaver and manipulative himself. Beetlejuice most evil ideas to get humans to do bad is getting a kid to start a food fight or a homeless woman to steal some food because she was hungry. That being said he's a total bossy brat who hates it when people don't listen to him, but hates being ignored by people knows can see him even more. He throws fits when things don't go his way, he talks about his “mom” behind her back often making rude comments about her. Being punished and following rules/orders is a big fit waiting to happen or a sobbing mess it's a coin toss. He's selfish and greedy at times. Very envious of humans (specially their children) and a glutton despite the lack of need to eat. The biggest moodiest attention seeker you'll ever meet he's extremely touchy, but very nervous when other people try to touch him first. Beetlejuice is under the belief he's the bestest baddest demon you'll ever meet.

**Quick History: **As an angel Kokabiel often couldn't handle big orders without getting distracted so he was given another simple order, listen to Lucifer (Juno). When Lucifer started to rebel she used Beetlejuice to do a lot of her dirty work, like tempting Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge. He never questioned her because God told him to obey Lucifer. However he was punished for helping aid Lucifer's Rebellion, despite his lack of knowledge of such a thing. As a demon he was more powerful than most the other demons, Juno feared he might be more powerful than her. After escaping to earth the first time he took the name Beetlejuice, only young children, drug addicts and crazy humans could see him though. Juno took him back to hell. Having been on earth he had seen parent roles and developed the idea that Juno was his mom. She used this to control him and would harshly punish him when she didn't obey him. Finally after causing too much trouble in the Neverworld and Neitherworld Juno sent him on mission with her trusted servant Miss Tina to tempt humans into doing bad in the living realm.

**Relationships: **

Juno – He believes she's his mother, she's accepted this role in order to control him, her punishments are harsh and cruel. She's a very strict unloving woman who is very manipulative. Their relationship is very abusive towards Beetlejuice. Yet he has no understanding and believes his punishments are normal and he deserves it. However he harbors a unspoken hatred for Juno that he doesn't fully understand. When she's not around he'll often mock, and speak rudely her behind her back.

Miss Florentina “Miss Tina” \- This version of Miss Argentina. She is basically his nanny and mother figure. He loves her dearly and cares about her more than anything in this world. Tina often laughs at Beetlejuice's jokes and finds him adorable. She loves him in a way she doesn't fully understand, but it's like how a human mother feels about their child. He's the only being she's ever loved after her dead lover. But, not romantically. If anything was ever to happen to Tina, the only person who never hurt him, Beetlejuice would probably kill everyone. Later on Delia and Tina get together and adopt Beetlejuice as their son, after this BJ calls her Mama

Lydia Deetz – A strange half witch human girl who is able to see him, while not fully uncommon she's older than most children who can see him. She's into the occult and has started to form a friendship with Beetlejuice. Once Beetlejuice becomes her baby cousin she still enjoys playing with him even though he's younger. Not much is different besides he's smaller, often joking that he was always a giant toddler.

Delia Faye – A witch that escaped the Neverworld with her sister and fell in love with a human man. Who ended up leaving her for another man. When she got news her sister Emily died she moved in with her brother in law to help raise her niece. She sees Beetlejuice on par to a toddler who still have a lot of learning. In many ways Beetlejuice is like the child she never got to have, it might help she might have a <strike>large</strike> tiny crush on Miss Tina. After Tina and Delia finally get together she becomes Beetlejuice's mommy.

Adam and Barbara Maitland – Two ghosts that died that were accidentally summoned by Lydia. They have bonded with her and have unofficially adopted her as their goddaughter. They are stuck in the house (where they died in) but are able to follow Lydia around as well. They are very nervous about Beetlejuice. Once they realize he's just a like a kid and not that evil they become a lot nicer to him, and even become uncle and aunt figures to the demon.

Charles Deetz – Lydia's father who fell in love with a lovely witch. Overwhelmed just a little with all the weirdness in his life, but wouldn't change it for the world. He does NOT like Beetlejuice, he thinks that a literal demon is going to be a bad influence on his daughter. Though she might be a bad influence on him at times. Once he becomes part of the family Charles turns into a rather strict uncle figure since his two adopt moms tend to just spoil him (though Tina is a bit better at scolding him)

**Other Facts:**

  * Was a defected angel, hints why his halo is in pieces. It caused him to be mentally more immature
  * He has a slight lisp due to his missing front teeth
  * Has as much or possible more powers than Juno the strongest demon besides him
  * Juno ripped out his wings, but his back healed as if they were never there besides 2 large scars on his back.
  * Beetlejuice is technically genderfluid, mostly because he doesn't understand gender. Most angels or demons pick what gender they most feel like (and it can change over time) Beetlejuice tends to go by male pronouns because it seems to fit, but doesn't mind being called female pronouns or titles.

**Long Story**

Kokabiel was a childish defected angel who struggled with following his orders from god. It wasn't that he was trying to be bad, he just got distracted. When he got distracted things tend to get a little messy. He would end up accidentally doing something and making someone mad. He just was curious and wanted to have fun! He really didn't mean to cause trouble on purpose. God knew he was wrong the moment he was created, unlike all the other angels, his halo wasn't whole, but rather was in pieces. Most of the other angels would call him Kooky, only ever yelling his full name when he was in trouble. Finally God had enough with his silly games and gave the young angel a new order. He was to take care of the stars and listen to Lucifer. God knew Lucifer would be able to make sure Kokabiel didn't get into trouble. Kooky was more than happy to have a "new friend" he didn't mind listening to what people told him to do! He liked following orders it was just that he got distracted. Lucy made things easier. Instead of big complex orders like taking care of the stars, they would simplify it. "Sirius is giving off too much enegry, please collect it" But, after a while the orders got weirder, they weren't always about the stars anymore. sometimes it was things like turn into a snake and watch the humans. Kooky didn't mind the new orders though! He liked the change! The humans were silly and he even played with them while he was pretending to be a snake!

When Lucy told him to get Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, Kooky didn't even question it. After all God told him to do what Lucy ordered! That was why it was so confusing when God said he had done bad. How was he bad? He always did what he was told to do! He was a good angel! He tried arguing, but God told him he had been very naughty for giving Eve the forbidden fruit, it was named such for a reason. But, Lucifer told him he tried to cry out. It was only then he found out that Lucifer had started a rebellion and he had joined. He didn't mean to join... God had told him to do what Lucifer told him to do. Yet he found himself falling from heaven fire all around him burning his once beautiful wings, though a few feathers refused to be tainted.

Waking up in hell the fallen angel's memories were fuzzy. He remember being punished for following orders, he remember the pain of his being burn during his fall. But, it seemed like he wasn't the only one. None of the other fallen angels seemed to be able to remember their names and certain ones struggled with missing memories. The only one he seemed to remember was the woman who seemed like she was the leader. Unlike them she seemed to remember everything, but her original name. So she decided to name herself Juno Peccator. Somehow he knew she was important to him, but he couldn't remember why. While the other demons chose their own names and started to build a new life for themselves under Juno's rule. He felt lost, in his heart he knew he wasn't like them. They had their reasons for falling, not all them fell due to bad reasons. Some wanted more freedom like the humans had, others wanted to be who they wanted to be and not what god told them to be. He couldn't remember why he fell, just that he was punished for following orders.

He was the first demon to find the cracks that lead to the other parts of their realm, he had discovered a odd land full of odd creatures. A vampire explained to him that they were creatures that God thought up, but decided to not release on earth. They were just myths. It seemed like they much like demons weren't wanted by gods. When the other demons found out, the creatures welcomed them with open arms. The land was called the Neverworld. Many of the more friendly demons moved there going back to hell as if it was like their job. Because Juno made it their job. Unlike the other demons, the innocent fallen angel, didn't care what the others thought. He wanted answers, he wanted to know why he was punished. The leader of the creatures and Juno made a deal to work together. They both agreed they wanted to live their lives that God never allowed them. They created laws, towns. They didn't need gods help they could do it themselves.

It wasn't long when they noticed there was more cracks in the neverworld, they had created a office building to cover the crack for hell, but this crack was different. Confused dead people were coming though it. The recently deceased humans. They started messing with things. The curious demon knew this might be his chance to learn more. He had learned he could do things, not like the other demons, though there weren't too many. He could do things like shapeshift! After a while he found out he could mimic people's voices he could even make it sound like it was far away when really he had been doing it! A lot of his tricks he picked up from the creatures in the Neverworld. He was happy living there, but it felt like something was missing. Like he didn't fit there. He didn't even have a name.

Juno took charge of the recently deceased humans spilling into the Neverworld, she loved the power and the creature's leader let her. With the help of some of the demons and leader of the monsters. A system was made, and a book to explain the rules. Juno tried to keep him out from the newly named Neitherworld. For what reason no one knew, well that wasn't fully true. It seemed that the fallen angel without a name was known for trouble. Often times less playful monsters would get quite cross by his "pranks" to let him into the human world could be chaos. Especially with his knack of locating cracks in the realms. Something no one could understand. Whispers from the demons questioned if he was more powerful than Juno, it was hard to tell. Most of the demons had very little powers left, Juno's powers seemed to had grown when she had fallen, as well as the no named demon. Juno didn't let on how much power she had, though she made it clear she was far stronger than them or any monster in Neverworld. The innocent fallen angel was completely unknown he had shown more powers than any of the other demons, but he used them for childish tricks summoning a bowl of water above someone's head, turning into the other person and copying them. Most importantly no one seemed to be able to control him

Finding his way into the living human world though the Neitherworld was a piece of cake. All he had to do was be quite and sneaky. So he pretended to be a cat! It worked perfectly! He found himself on Earth, in a grassy park. It was dark street lights help light up the world. But, what caught his attention was the large night sky, he was slammed with a wave of a familiar feeling. His eyes locked onto a star somehow he knew the name of the star. Betelgeuse, that name that star it was familiar and important. It was his favorite star? When he thought really hard he could get fuzzy memories of bright lights and jars. Betelgeuse? Feeling something crawling on his paw he looked down. A beetle. Beetle.... with a hiss he crushed it. It left a gross red on him. He had never seen anything like it. It reminded him of.... it reminded of when he saw... Eve eating a strawberry. The Juice all over her face. Beetlejuice, Betelgeuse, Beetlejuice that was his name.

Earth was interesting, it was a little scary he wasn't sure what humans were like. But, they seemed not to notice him. Well not normal humans, ones that slept on the streets that acted and smelled odd, they noticed the odd black and white stripped cat with the odd smile. He couldn't do much in the human world. His powers weren't as strong in this realm. He could still float, but it was like he was stuck as a cat. For now at least. But, he loved learning about the humans, they were rather interesting specially the small ones that would sometimes notice him!

Before he knew it Juno had found him and dragged him to hell. Giving him a strong lecture, but Beetlejuice had seen this the small humans were often lectured by their big humans they called “mom” or “dad” It all clicked just like his name, Juno was his mom! She wasn't amused by it in the least bit. When she denied it however, Beetlejuice stopped listening to her. He wouldn't listen to anyone anymore, he got punished for obeying people. If Juno had been his mom it would be different it appeared that small humans had to listen to their moms and dads. Or they would get in trouble. He didn't want to get in trouble.

In the end Juno had to agree she couldn't let Beetlejuice roaming around risking her spot as top dog. As years the past she found her role of his “mom” rather easy. He tried his best to be a good son! Beetlejuice did everything Juno told him to trying his best to be obedient and good. But, if he caused her trouble she'd punish him with no mercy. Beetlejuice struggled he was tired of being punished it seemed like no matter what he did he wasn't good enough. He was always doing something wrong. But Most people in the neverworld found his jokes and pranks “annoying” and “not fun” most of them were boring and stupid.

As Beetlejuice started finding his own identity he got a new outfit finally shedding his fallen angel outfit. Juno had always hated his wings, and the fact that he had picked an outfit to show off his not fully tainted wings, enraged her so she got ripped them out. This is what broke Beetlejuice, while he did what she said, he lost respect for her. He started doing whatever he wanted and disobeying her behind Juno's back. Beetlejuice started growing his hair out even though Juno hated it and changed it green angering her more. No punishment she could do could turn him back into her obedience son, no pain could control him.

Finally enough people in the neverworld got annoyed with Beetlejuice to want to banish him. Instead Juno assigned him a new job, a very familiar job. He would be a tempter for humans to be naughty. A job even he couldn't mess up. Beetlejuice fell in love with the idea, specially the part about him getting to live in the human world! He was given a “handler” Juno's loyal servant Miss Florentina, or Tina as she often went by. A beautiful fallen angel many lust over. She had hadn't joined Juno's rebellion quite like the others, rather she had killed herself because she had fallen in love with a human woman. God forbid her relationship, how dare an angel fall in love with a human in such a way. In God's anger Tina's lover was killed and soul not in heaven or hell, just gone. It drove the angel to kill herself, despite this she woke up in hell now a demon. Unlike the other demons, she had all her memories. She chose to take Florentina as her name, because it had been her lover's name.

Now Beetlejuice roams the living realm mostly pulling pranks on humans, and gently urging them to do bad deeds. It's hard since most humans can't see him! But, this time around he has all his powers to really cause some chaos. Of course Tina is there, though she might not be as loyal to Juno as most believed, often encouraging Beetlejuice childish “evil deeds” over true evil like Juno desires. Recently Beetlejuice has set his focus on a odd house that has a witch, half witch, 2 ghosts, and a normal human living in it. Oh and they can all interact with him!

During a spell gone wrong Lydia causes Tina and Beetlejuice to be able to be seen by anyone. Luckily Tina with the help of Beetlejuice and Delia learns to shape shift into a more human form. The demons can also still go invisible to humans if they try, but now by default they can be seen by normal humans. It was Delia who was able to help Beetlejuice understand that Juno's treatment of him wasn't okay and she was a terrible mom. She even helps him see how Tina loves him and is a much better mother to him. At first Beetlejuice was very scared to even talk to Tina about how he felt. He didn't want her to end up hating him or something. So instead he kept it to himself, sometimes almost slipping and calling her mama. It was only when the female demon was able to overcome the fear of loving another person. And started dating Delia when he finally spilled his guts out. About how he was jealous of human toddlers, how he wanted her to be his mama and maybe one day Delia could be his mommy. Tina was more than happy to become his mama.

Miss Tina and Beetlejuice ends up staying on Earth. Delia and Tina ended up moving into the house next door. Of course taking Beetlejuice with them, adopting him as their child. Said demon ends up spending most his time in his toddler form (human or demon) often causing trouble for his cousin, uncles, and aunt. He loves his Mama (Tina) and Mommy (Delia) very much and lives a much better life now.

  
Angel Years "Kokabiel"

  * Defected Halo, floats fine but is missing pieces
  * Wings too small (angel wings were normally went all away down to the feet)

  
Fallen Angel Years "No Named Fallen Angel" (mostly)

  * His hair gets messy from the fall and darker
  * His ears grow longer
  * Gained stripy horns and tail
  * Lost his halo
  * His eyes became green cat eyes
  * His wings mostly burned during the fall but some fathers refused to be tainted
  * His robes turned dirty grey and tattered
  * His tongue was changed to a strippy purple color and now is longer

Demon Form "Beetlejuice"

  * Has embraced he's no longer an angel
  * Finally got an outfit after years of wearing his tattered angel robe
  * His wings were removed because Juno felt like he thought he was better then them with his not fully tainted wings

Female Human Form

  * A disguise to look like an adult human woman
  * Enjoys being in this form, but doesn't understand some of the comments he gets.
  * Doesn't act any different in this form, doesn't realize when he's being unlady like
  * Loves using green and purple make up

  
Male Human Form

  * This form is just a disguise to tempt humans who can see him
  * Doesn't go in this form often
  * Often feels a little uncomfortable in this form
  * Mostly because the clothes are uncomfortable

Human Toddler Form

  * Favorite Shapeshift form
  * Humans sometimes thinks he's a little boy sometiems a little girl, will never correct them
  * Lisps even more in this form
  * Wears diapers to look cuter
  * Hates shoes

  
Demon Toddler Form

  * Ends up becoming his default demon form
  * His clothes are the reverse of his human toddler form


End file.
